criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Vallez
Lola Vallez was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people in Grimsborough before being suspected of the murder of photographer Jordan Coprolite in Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy). Profile Lola is a 35-year-old famous diva singer of presumably Spanish-American heritage who has long blonde hair and brown eyes. In her first appearance, Lola wears two gold necklaces, one being a heart necklace and the other a triangle. She dons a corn colored dress which has white dots as trimming. It is known that Lola has manicured hands, wears pantyhose and uses hair removal cream. In her second appearance, Lola wears a veil on her head, revealing two pearl earrings. She dons a white wedding dress with a flower pattern from the right side and wears a silver necklace, and has an oil stain on the left side of the dress. It is discovered that she wears contact lenses. In her third appearance, Lola wears her casual clothes with an "I VOTED" badge on the left side. It is revealed that she handles guns and is left-handed. In her fourth appearance. It is noted that she eats cinnamon rolls. Events of Criminal Case The Scent of Death Britches Rooftop.|thumb|left]] Lola was called into the investigation when Jones and the player found an erotic photo of her on the rooftop of Buxton's Britches where Hank Buxton was found murdered. Lola told the team that Hank wanted to meet up with her at the crime scene albeit confirming that she had a Friendnet affair with Hank much to Kerry Ann's disapproval, but Lola claimed pictures of herself younger were intended to make Hank happy. The team told Lola that Hank was murdered at that scene, and at that point started to suspect Lola of the murder. Lola was interrogated again, after Hank's wife Kerry Ann came to attack her. She said Hank was blackmailing her because he wanted Lola to be his cover girl for the latest Love Your Leaks promotion, a feat Lola did not want to have since she suspected this move would hurt her music career. Lola also said that she asked for help from Zack Holden so he could delete Hank's pictures of her on Hank's Friendnet account. Zack said that Lola told him that the pictures were fake, which when the team told them that it was from 10 years ago, and authentic. Lola was found innocent for the first time after Peggy Buxton was found guilty of Hank's death. Ramirez then admitted to the team that he was a fan of Lola Vallez and that he wanted to meet a famous singer during Lola's leg of the Additional Investigation to study how Lola became successful. One Wedding and a Funeral Lola was supposed to marry Walter Fairbanks but her dreams of marriage ended when her groom crashed his plane into their wedding party. Immediately after the tragedy, the team approached Lola regarding about the plane crash but at the expense of enraging Lola's brother Esteban Vallez in the scene of the crime. Lola lambasted Esteban for not liking Walter and for forcing her to invite him to her wedding since she had no choice—an argument that made the team interrogate Esteban right away. Lola had to talk to the team again when the team questioned her about allegations of Walter's cheating antics. Although Lola and Walter argued about this, Walter would convince Lola to forgive him for the cheating, and in spite of Walter's occasional cheating, Lola would allow Walter to complete the marriage. When the police gathered enough evidence to prove her brother guilty of the premeditated plane crash that killed Walter, Lola's life would be forever scarred by Esteban's atrocity. It was possible that Lola wanted to marry Walter in order to escape poor treatment from her family. Although Lola knew that she will not be able to marry as of the close of the case, she still wanted to go to the honeymoon spot (as if the marriage was successful) to mourn the death of Walter. It All Ends Here Lola was brought to the investigation for the third time after the team found a one-way ticket to Hawaii ordered for Adam Bentley in which the analysis came up with Lola as the purchaser of the ticket. The team rushed to Lola's mansion and confronted Lola about the one-way ticket to Hawaii. Lola assumed that the team wanted to talk about Adam's murder but instead demand answers for the one-way ticket for Adam Bentley instead. Lola told the team she did it because her seeing Adam was too painful for her to bear after the violent cancellation to her wedding occurred, but Lola told the team she acted out of line knowing Adam dead, realizing she should not have pushed him to Hawaii. with the text, "Get rid of him for me and I'll show you more..."|left|thumb]] Lola was grilled by the team in her mansion a second time when the team found out she had been giving racy pictures of herself to Zack—Lola did this because she wanted to drive Adam out of Maple Heights for giving Walter a pic of a plane crash, aggravating Lola every time she saw Adam. Lola felt that Adam was a creep of sorts so she wanted to know how to use hand guns just in case Adam lost himself. Lola admitted that she purchased a ticket to Hawaii for Adam but Adam ripped the ticket to shards, refusing to leave Grimsborough for good. Lola admitted that she got in contact with Zack so that Adam would be reported for various harassing endeavors as a socialite though neither Lola nor Zack would commit bloodshed. of the elections.|thumb]] Lola was chosen to announce the winner of the elections, and Howard Johnson was announced by Lola as the city's Mayor. Lola was found innocent of Adam's death but at a shocking cost Chief King admitted that he killed Adam, and feeling guilty of what he did, committed suicide, thus all suspects were proven innocent. Muddying the Waters Trivia *Lola is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons. *Lola is one of the characters to appear in four cases. *Lola may have been modeled after the likes of Celine Dion, Shakira, and Beyoncé all of whom are famous singer-songwriters. Case appearances *The Scent of Death (Case #44 of Grimsborough) *Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough) *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough) *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) Gallery LVallezGrimsborough.png|Lola, as she appeared in The Scent of Death (Case #44 of Grimsborough). LVallezGrimsboroughC47.png|Lola, as she appeared in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough). LVallezGrimsboroughC51.png|Lola, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). WFairbanksVictim.png|Walter Fairbanks, Lola's late fiancée. EVallezGrimsborough.png|Esteban Vallez, Lola's brother. OG SUS 44 602.png OG_SUS_47_601.png OG_SUS_51_604.png 1377199_328053364013828_1156372001_n.jpg 480341_361969723955525_641294354_n.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects